


These things will change...

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I'll add more as I go along, I'm bored, Kink, Lots and lots of sex, M/M, Multi, Not everything is planned out/set in stone, Other, Punishments, Sex, Smut, There will EVENTUALLY be some smut, Torture, Young Bellatrix Black Lestrange, good shit, idek, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellatrix Black was an innocent girl who cared deeply for her sisters and would do anything for them, until everything changed in a matter of a few hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These things will change...

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2-3 am.  
> Don't criticize.  
> I have to have someone edit it for me.  
> I'll get on that >_>  
> And I know that her eyes aren't green  
> But I have a thing planned out  
> Shhhhhhhh

"Yes, mother," came the voice of sixteen year old, Bellatrix Black. Her mother had asked her if she had everything packed and ready to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry the next day as it would be September first. The day of the train ride back to school. Back to where she was free to be herself and free to see her friends whenever she wanted. Bellatrix's mother kept her and her two sisters locked up in the Black mansion house located in Wizard London all summer because she didn't see it fit for "young ladies to prance about aimlessly and make it easier for young men to take advantage of them." Whenever her mother reminded her of that, she'd always laugh. She hated her for it. She was almost seventeen, almost an adult, she should be able to do whatever she wanted, right? Bellatrix couldn't complain, though. The mansion was huge and extremely elegant. The outside was made of perfectly cut and up-to-date red and black bricks, and the outside alone made all other manor houses beside it look like your average run-of-the-mill apartment buildings.  
"Good, darling. Now run along and play with your sisters," came the voice of Druella Rosier-Black as she swatted Bellatrix on the butt with affection. As long as the kids were behaving and doing whatever they were told, Druella was a loving mother, but the moment something went wrong, it all went downhill.  
Bellatrix smiled at her mother and walk-ran out of the room, twirling her long, curly, waist-length jet black hair as she went. She started looking about the house only to find her sisters looking over their things in Andromeda's room. Andromeda had long, curly brown hair, it almost matched Bellatrix's in length, but their eyes were different. Bellatrix's were a light green, like the kind of green on a leaf at the start of autumn before they started to change. Whereas Andromeda's were a deep dark brown, they were almond shape and they reminded Bellatrix of a puppy. She smiled at the thought.  
"Bella!" Narcissa, the youngest sister said with a smile, coming over to her to give her a hug. Narcissa was different from the other two sisters. Narcissa had short, shoulder-length natural platinum blonde hair, and her eyes were a deep black, they looked as if they could stare into your sould and keep you in place forever.  
Bellatrix patted her back and looked at Andromeda. "All ready yet? Your fourth year! This is where everything changes and everyone expects you to do more work!" Bellatrix said, sticking her tongue out at her and shuddering as she remembered her own fourth year. "But it's all to prepare you for your O.W.Ls next year, so you should get used to the extra workload."  
"Thanks for the tip, Bella," Andromeda said with a nod, standing up and stretching, her hand lightly grazing her thick curly hair, which was up in a messy bun. "Yes I am ready. I want to go right now!"  
"We'll go tomorrow, but for now, why don't we play tag? But be careful not to break anything, you know how mom gets," Bellatrix said with a laugh. Tag in the mansion was always fun. There was always open space and somewhere to run.  
"Okay! You're it first!" Narcissa said, grabbing Andromeda's hand and taking off down and out into one of the many elegantly furnished living rooms.  
Bellatrix gave them a running fifteen second head start before she took off, but right as she turned to go down the spiral staircase, she heard a loud crash. Running as fast as she could, she stopped in front of her sisters to make sure they were not hurt. They had knocked over one of the golden vases their mother bought last year for a Christmas present to the family. "Thank Merlin!" she said after her quick examination. Right as she finished her look-over, her mother arrived at the scene.  
"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS! WHAT DID YOU DO!" Druella said, stomping into the room, glaring at each of her children in turn. "DO YOU HAVE /any/ IDEA HOW MUCH THAT VASE COST!"  
"It was me, mother," Bellatrix said, looking up at her mother with a slight shiver, that she shook off with a cough as her mother looked at her, indicating her signal for her sisters to go upstairs so they didn't have to watch what was about to happen.  
"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, BELLATRIX. NO. PLAYING. TAG. IN. THE. HOUSE! I KNOW THAT'S WHAT YOU GUYS WERE DOING," Druella said, glaring as Narcissa and Andromeda snuck away and ran upstairs, probably to hide in Narcissa's room like they always did during times like this.  
"I'm sorry, mother, it will not happen again," Bellatrix said, trying to look her sincerest.  
"YOU'RE BLOODY RIGHT IT WON'T! I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE OF THAT RIGHT NOW!" Druella said, pulling her wand out and making a slashing movement at Bellatrix.  
Bellatrix doubled over in pain, screaming silently in her head. She had been through this before. The less she showed it hurt her, the less her mother would use the spell at the time of the punishment. The Cruciatus Curse. One of the three unforgivable curses. Along with Avada Kedavra, the killing curse, and Imperio, the curse that can make anyone do anything you wanted them to do. The Cruciatus Curse, in Bellatrix's opinion, was the worse. With the killing curse, you'd be dead in an instant. But the Imperius curse? You wouldn't have any control of your own mind and you'd be forced into servitude. Oh yes. The Cruciatus curse was by far the worst curse. It made it feel like your whole body was enflamed and under attack of thousands of tiny knives, poking and stabbing at you the whole time of the curse being on you. Many witches and wizards have been sent to the wizard prison, Azkaban for the use of such a curse, but the Black family got away with it, due to their connections to the Dark Lord, Voldemort, and his ever-growing rise to power.  
Just when the searing pain of what felt like a thousand daggers being pushed into her skin was about to subside, Druella sent another wave after her, laughing at her daughter's misery. "This'll teach you, won't it? You know I only want what is best for you, Bella, dear. And what's best for you is to grow up and stop playing such childish games with your sisters. You're going to be seventeen soon! You should /act/ like it!"  
Bellatrix could only sit in silence as a small tear fell across her face, giving her away.  
"Oh, dear, you're crying," her mother said with a shrieking laugh. "What a pitty, then. I thought you were better than that," she said, letting the curse fall and giving Bellatrix a kick in the stomach, a small snarl forming at her lips. "Don't you ever let any of my precious golden vases touch the filthy floor again. I want this house SPOTLESS by the time I get up in the morning. No magic, either, Dear. You know I can tell the difference, so don't even try. I do love you, sweetie, really I do, but it's time you acted like a woman and not an immature child." with that, Druella turned on her heels, blowing a kiss at her daughter as she made her way up the spiraling stairs.  
Bellatrix laid in silence for what seemed like forever, her body unable to move, the tears falling silently down her face. When her father, Cygnus, was still alive, he was in charge of the punishments, mainly because Druella was a psycho, and he knew so. His punishments weren't nearly as bad. He would make the girls sit with him in time out and he would scold them the whole time, but that was it, then he would send them off with a playful, loving pat on the back as his way of showing affection. Their mother would then yell at him about teaching the girls proper discipline, but he'd just tell her he'd divorce her and send her back to the hell hole she came from, which would shut her up instantly and she'd be all smiles for the next few weeks.  
Bellatrix sighed as she wiped away the last of her tears, looking at the clock above her. 11:00 PM, it read. She stood up and did exactly what her mother wanted; she cleaned the mansion. All of it minus her mother and Narcissa's rooms. From top to bottom. She finally managed to be able to go up to bed at half past five in the morning, but rather than go to her own room, she crept into Narcissa's room and laid down at the foot of the double king-sized bed.


End file.
